


And Red?

by Lemonshake



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of dream smp, Not Beta Read, Questioning if friendships are real, Tiny bit of a Vent?, i wrote this at 4pm and i am very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: We’re best friends, are we not?
Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130951
Kudos: 4





	And Red?

We’re best friends, are we not? 

Are you in green, or am I?

I feel left out sometimes but you’re having fun and that’s okay, am I right?

I know you don’t wear a red shirt, but do I?

That hair colour is awfully familiar, why did you dye it that?

I’m sorry I don’t come over more often, your place gives off weird vibes you know?

You lie a lot, why do you keep doing that?

Please don’t leave me behind.

Am I going to be left behind?

Why are you the only one I have left?

I just want attention. 

I don’t want to be forgotten.

I think you deserve to be happy.

But do you deserve it?


End file.
